fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country 4: Kiddy Kong's Adventure/Levels
''Donkey Kong Country 4: Kiddy Kong's Adventure ''features 8 mandatory worlds and 1 optional world (2 in the GBA version including the Lost Resort), each containing at least 5-6 regular levels. Although the worlds are accessed though the traditional overworld map, the actual levels are found in hub worlds just like in Kirby's Adventure. World 1: Chimp Capital *Simian Streets (Type: City) Description: This is the introductory level of the game, introducing many of the basic mechanics. Additionally, the level marks Rambi's first appearance in the game. *Time for Traffic (Type: City) Description: This level focuses on avoiding Kremlings' vehicles by taking the high ground. *Dangling Drainage (Type: Sewers) Description: This level focuses on using hooks to traverse through pits of toxic waste. *Barrel Box Boulevard (Type: Building site) Description: This level focuses on avoiding and using falling Barrel-shaped boxes to reach higher places on the building site. Katie makes her debut here. *Wacky Waterworks (Type: Sewers) Description: This level focuses on water flowing through the pipes, affecting the Kongs' jumps. *Boss: T. Klarry's Karmak (Type: City) Description: This boss involves the Kongs avoiding T. Klarry's truck and jumping on the vehicle itself and waiting for the roof to open so they can jump on his head while he fires projectiles at them. World 2: Leafbustle Lake *Montrap Mayhem (Type: Greenhouse) Description: This is the first greenhouse level, with the primary obstacle being Montraps, plant enemies that try to eat the player Kong and cause damage. *Bark's Bankside (Type: Lake) Description: This is Bark's introductory level, and features many logs that he can crawl into and wooden obstacles he can clear away to reveal secret paths. *Prickly Plank (Type: Construction site) Description: This level involves the Kongs carefully navigating a building suite overgrown with prickly thorns. *Aquatic Antics (Type: Lake) Description: The level is the first of several underwater levels, and introduces Enguarde the Swordfish. *Gut-Pressure Garden (Type: Construction site) Description: This second greenhouse level features hang switches that the players must lower to a certain level to progress. *Boss: TBD (Type: Lake) Description: World 3: Hectic Harbor *TBD (Type: Ship) Description: *TBD (Type: Harbor) Description: *TBD (Type: City) Description: *TBD (Type: Ship) Description: *TBD (Type: Harbor) Description: *Boss: TBD (Type: Harbor) Description: World 4: Mt. Monorail *TBD (Type: Mountain) Description: *TBD (Type: Crystal) Description: *TBD (Type: Mountain) Description: *TBD (Type: Train) Description: *TBD (Type: Construction site) Description: *Boss: TBD (Type: Train) Description: World 5: Creep-Ape Chateau *TBD (Type: Graveyard) Description: *TBD (Type: Sewers) Description: *TBD (Type: Haunted house) Description: *TBD (Type: Haunted house) Description: *TBD (Type: Graveyard) Description: *TBD (Type: Haunted house) Description: *Boss: TBD (Type: Graveyard) Description: World 6: Tallbark Treetops *TBD (Type: Treetop village) Description: *TBD (Type: Lake) Description: *TBD (Type: Ship) Description: *TBD (Type: Crystal) Description: *TBD (Type: Greenhouse) Description: *TBD (Type: Treetop village) Description: *Boss: TBD (Type: Treetop village) Description: World 7: Lunar Launchsite *TBD (Type: Crystal) Description: *TBD (Type: Rocket) Description: *TBD (Type: Clouds) Description: *TBD (Type: Mountain) Description: *TBD (Type: Clouds) Description: *TBD (Type: Rocket) Description: *Boss: TBD (Type: Rocket) Description: World 8: Spacekrem Station *TBD (Type: Asteroid belt) Description: *TBD (Type: Moon) Description: *TBD (Type: Crystal) Description: *TBD (Type: Moon) Description: *TBD (Type: Rocket) Description: *TBD (Type: Asteroid belt) Description: *Boss: King K. Rool (Type: Space station) Description: World S: Lost Resort (GBA version only) * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: *Boss: Description: World 9: Virtual Vortex * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: * Description: *Boss: Description: